Pig Tails and Video Games
by Zi-Dawg
Summary: In which Maka plays with Soul's hair while he plays video games


Booming explosions and plenty of gore. Both were a regular in their everyday soul hunting lives, but it was ten times cooler on an HD TV, especially when you were considered an 'advanced' player in the Game of the Year. Soul had been addicted since the day it was announced, roughly five months before he could even lay his hands on it. When bored at home, the game controller was one of only two things the Deathscythe couldn't keep his hands off of. And considering that it was Sunday, the one day he could just sit back and be lazy, you can bet your ass that _DemonScythe42_ was poppin' heads like the cool guy he was.

But like every good thing, there just had to be a catch. In this case, the obnoxious screaming of one pro-active _GODBLACKSTAR _on top of the complaining of _DTK88, _was that think that at one point, Soul thought the little kids who shouldn't have been playing the game were the most annoying people on the internet. Truth be told, DemonScythe's friends had their own special scale of annoying that was seemingly always in the red. But nothing could grab the obsessed gamer's attention quite like the pulling feeling at the back of his head. He usually ignored it, but his meister was being extra rough for some reason, or maybe he was just paying it too much mind on this morning.

After taking a throwing knife to the knee, Soul took the few seconds he had before his next respawn to smack Maka's hand away from the back of his head. Maybe if he just stopped being so lazy and put a headband on, she wouldn't have been messing with his hair. But alas, it's been one of her favourite things to do since they were just kids, dating back to when she was unaware of the feelings she'd been constantly holding back.

A few minutes would pass before Soul received another break. Matches would usually last in between eight and twelve minutes depending on how many campers were on each team. Usually when the gang played against a full team of five opponents, all of whom would sat back and waited for opposing players to come to them, score limits wouldn't be reached before the clock struck zero. So when the unbearably long game did finally end, Soul pushed himself off the floor to stretch his legs. What he didn't expect to see though, was a very exposed Maka sitting in just a green sports bra under a loosely fitting, violet tank top which hid the flat black panties she more than likely slept in the night before. She even had her hair tied back into a ponytail. At least he had a t-shirt and a pair of jeans on. He fought himself internally about whether to comment on her attire, or lack Soul had to be careful not to say anything that would get him smacked, he wasn't done playing yet.

The ten second countdown had begun as Soul threw himself back on the ground, pulling the headset back over his head. Back to 'work', as he sometimes called it. Search and Destroy was the game type the crew decided on conquering today, so Soul had to adjust his classes properly to not be at a disadvantage when the enemy came and crossed the borders of his base.

Now, Soul had an arsenal of methods to attack. But his prefered and favourite way of playing was running around like the badass he was, with no plan at all, and knifing the living hell out of every player in sight. Sure, it wasn't the most productive way to win nor was it the best way upkeep a good kill to death ratio, but it was definitely the most amusing way to play. And just to add insult to injury, Soul was able to find every way to run through landmines and evade airstrikes using the in-game perks that most would deem 'cheating.' But hey, he figured that they were in the game for a reason, and that reason was to be _used_ and _abused_.

DeathScythe42 was the perfect asshole and he wouldn't have it any other way. And when assholes like him get into the game, like really got into it, there was no stopping them. Soul would forget about the pain brought upon by the constant tugging and pulling and twisting and turning of Maka's hands through his hair. And at the end of the gaming sessions, he would usually have to pull out a couple rubber bands from his hair. Most of the time, he ended up with some weird, short pigtail hanging off to only one side or some weird rubber band-melded mohawk that was anything but cool.

~!~

"Dammit Black*Star, stop using the fucking RPG's! You're killing everyone! Including us!" Screamed DeathScythe42 as he jumped to his feet and screamed at the T.V. He turned to see if Maka was till there, though he had to look down to meet her gaze. It was only on these Lazy Sundays that she decided to put a little flare into reading with sitting upside down against the couch. He sighed and turned back to the screen. She couldn't hear him anyways.

"You're blowing up all my symmetrically placed mines! What are you thinking!?" DTK88 later hollered through his headphones.

"I specifically placed them around our base's most crucial areas so we couldn't be ambushed from behind, you moron! Why would even think of using an RPG in a Search and Destroy match!? Why are you so annoying!?"

"Oh, shut up you girls. There's more than one way to embarrass the other team. And if that way involves blowing you guys up as well, I'm gonna do it. So just keep being you, and I'll keep being me and we'll see who ends up with the most points at the end of the match." GODBLACKSTAR announced before running off to the other side of the map to once again commit double homicide and suicide.

"God dammit. Kidd, if we don't start getting in on this before he does, we're going to be hearing about it all afternoon. Dumbass over there may be dying every round, but he's still planting the bomb and taking two with him. I can't even run around and find a guy to throw a knife at before he blows them to Kingdom Come."

Soul sat back down against the edge of the couch next to Maka and sighed. Playing basketball later was going to be a real bitch if Black*Star continued dominating at this video game. He took his headset off and went on to mute the pest so he wouldn't have to hear it through the T.V. Everyone else though, oh how funny it was actually listening to their complaints instead of barking back for once.

Screams of "You're playing the game wrong" mixed with "You piece of shit. You suck at this game. Start playing the right way you fucking cheater!" But by far his favourite complaint by far were those actually threatening to come his house and beat him up with their own two hands as if they thought they were some kind of superhuman with unparalleled strength.

Maka promptly shut her book after hearing that last one. It amazed her at how rude people could become over the internet due to anonymity.

"You know, if someone did actually come to our home seeking you out because of this video game I wouldn't allow you to hurt them. You know that, right?" Maka inquired.

"Huh? Haha! Of course not. Hell, if one of these little kids even honestly thought about coming over here because of that, I'd have to bring them to Stein first to see if there aren't a few screws missing in their heads. Seriously, it's just a game."

"Yeah, just a game. So why do you insist on bullying everyone on it?" To which Soul grunted and twisted his head back to his Meister who just stared at him with her eyebrows lifted like he was being interrogated for committing some unholy sin.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I haven't done anything wrong. You've seen me here. I haven't even said a word in like, the past hour or something. I've been playing the game like I always do." Soul argued while gesturing towards the screen where the camera was currently on Black*Star's character, glitching through some hole in the wall to sneak up on his enemies.

"I'm convinced that all you guys really do on this game is piss people off for fun. You're usually screaming back at them with your headset on so it doesn't come through the T.V., but now that I've been hearing it for the past THREE HOURS, not one, Soul. Three hours. It's almost 3 in the afternoon and you missed lunch. Or at least it's getting cold. You really lose track of everything when you're playing this game, don't you?" Maka stated before getting up from her seat next to Soul to stretch her legs.

"Yeah, well you do the same thing when you get too deep into a book. Or are we forgetting the boxes of microwavable noodles you went through during your binge of the HP books? 'Cause I remember it perfectly fine. I don't think we went on a single mission that week."

Maka choked up at the upbringing of those dark, dark times, she hoped would never have been spoken of ever again.

"Y..you shut up. That was totally different. Reading is a productive activity in which you stimulate your brain. What you and the other idiots are doing is just the opposite. You sit in front of your T.V. and stare at it for hours on end while yelling at people you'll never know." She argued with her cheeks all puffed up. It just wasn't even fair arguing with her when she did that. Soul turned back to the T.V. to hide his own blush.

"Shu-shut up. At least I don't end up looking like something Blair dragged in when I'm done."

"Wha!? Oh...Oh hell no. That isn't even fair to compare. You only play this stupid thing once a week. There were Seven of those books! 10 if you include the other three closely related to the series. And excuse you? If it weren't for me fixing your hair whenever you play, you would still have bed head by the time you went back to sleep. So sorry that I care about your appearance so much Mr. DeathScythe42. By the way your hair still looks like shit. So stop moving around and let me fix it so you don't go out looking like you just crawled out of someone's grave."

She made sure that he felt her fingers rummaging through the jungle he called hair.

"Agh...Ow! Hey! I...hey! What the...Ma-Maka! What the hell are you doing back there? That's my hair you're ripping out back there.!" Soul snarled. He graced a fierce and toothy grin to get her to back off. But she just huffed up and strangled his locks with more intensity, clipping here, tying there, and pulling his bangs out his line of sight.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just about done Soul. You just keep concentrating on your game and make sure you don't point your joystick in the wrong direction. You might miss your target if you're not quick enough on the trigger, Eater!"

"Wha...uh...Shh...shu...shut up Maka. I n-n..I never miss my target. It's kinda _hard_ to when you're using a knife. It's not something you shoot. You use it to pierce your target. It's more pleasurable than shooting from afar. You get to enjoy it that much more, if you catch my drift." Soul responded. He felt Maka's grip on his hair loosen up and eventually let go. He sneered a toothy grin at this small victory.

Maka on the other hand couldn't believe how perverted he could make a shooting game sound. Even though she started it, she didn't mean for it to escalate that far. It kinda made her feel a tiny bit bad for what she did to his hair. Not too much though. He had it coming. the girls would be over soon for a study session and Soul would surely leave for the weekly ball game with the guys after their video games were through. And even though she wouldn't be there to see it with her own two eyes, she would find out one way or another of her triumph.

The door soon rang, as Maka was expecting. The girls exchanged pleasantries and stopped at the couch on their way to Maka's room. Each did their own version of double-takes. Patti Laughed, and Liz crooked her head to the side while Tsubaki took out her phone for memories sake.

"Umm..pftt..hey Soul. Shouldn't you be heading out to the courts by now? Kidd left like 20 minutes ago." Liz greeted as she tried to avoid eye contact. _Damn Soul. Didn't know you were into that kinda shit._

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'ma get going then." Soul quickly said goodbye to his other online friends and shut his game off.

"So, I'll see you guys later. Have fun doing... whatever it is you're here to do." Soul mumbled before stopping at the door.

"Hey. No goodbye kiss?"

"Sorry Soul. I don't swing that way. You'll have to find someone else to baby you tonight. We got work to do. Okay? Off you go. Shoo." Maka quickly replied as she held in a mighty laughter.

Soul watched as the girls each held in their own laughter with these strange looks on their faces. If he cared a little more he might have asked what it was about, but he didn't.

"Whatever. You guys are weird." He shut the door behind him and ignored the sound of laughter coming from the other side.

"Hahaha! Oh my God! Maka, you're so evil! How did you even do that without him noticing? Where would you even get the material to do it?" Liz burst into laughter along with Patti.

"Heh. I uh, I got my ways. And I wouldn't call myself evil. Let's just say he had it coming. Whatever, forget him, you guys said you needed help with Marine Bio., right?"

~!~

"Damn. They probably started without me. The sun's almost down, I wouldn't blame em." Soul revved his engine and sped up and took all the shortcuts he knew of to get to the park before the guys could finish a game.

Soul parked his bike outside the fence and hurried onto the court.

"Yo! Sorry for being so late. Kinda got sidetracked, ya know." Soul waved as he approached the two Gods. Both Kidd and Star forgot how to run and tripped over their own two feet as they got a glimpse at their white haired friend.

"Bro, is that you?" Both Kidd and Black*Star stopped and stared from the middle of the court as Soul approached them with a skeptical look in his eyes.

"Well duh. Who else do you know that has white hair and red eyes besides me? Don't tell me you guys are going blind or some shit from all those video games? Damn, I always thought all that crap about TV's making your eyes go bad was a bunch of shit, but hell, looks like you guys are clear proof." Soul chuckled as he stole the ball from the reaper.

"What are you guys doing? I finally get here and you guys decide you're too tired to play? What's wrong with you guys?"

"Dude. It's not what's wrong with us. It's you." Black*Star replied with a snort.

"Black*Star don't." Kidd ordered with a punch to the arm. "Soul. He didn't mean it that way. It's just...well. Have you looked in a mirror lately?" The Shinigami tried his damned hardest not to strain himself and go on another symmetry lecture.

"Huh? No. Why? Is there something on my face? Shit. I'm not breaking out again, am I? Fuckin' acne's a real bitch to get rid of. Though you perfect assholes wouldn't know shit about that now, would ya?"

"Dude it's not your face. It's...haha...it's your...hehe...oh damn, I can't even." Star tried explaining as he pulled out his phone and threw it to Soul. "Go to my conversation with Tsubaki. It should be there."

"Hey wait. Soul, I don't think..."

Kidd tried to stop him but it was too late. Soul had seen. He reached to the back of his head and felt around to see if it was real.

"Dammit Maka." He mumbled under while he squeezed Black*Star's phone.

"So, can we play now, Soul-ita?" Soul's fist quickly acquainted itself with Black*Star's face. Soul glared at Kidd with the same amount of anger.

"Hey, just remember. Don't shoot the messenger. We had nothing to do with this, I promise. But no seriously, are we going to continue playing, or are we done here tonight? Because I would really like to get dinner started at eight." Kidd defended.

Soul turned on his heel and ran to his bike. Seconds later his Engine boomed about the neighborhoods.

"I'll take that as a no. Well then, see you tomorrow Soul. As for you, get up already You could take a thousand hits like that before it could even make you flinch. So get up and let's finish this game. I would like to get home before 8 if that's alright with you." Kidd sighed while looking down at Black*Star.

"Heh. I just thought I'd let him think he got me for a sec. Can't let him lose all day long, can we?" Black*Star jumped to his feet and picked up the ball from where Soul left it. But before they restarted, Star had to quickly send one last text message out. Hopefully preparations were completed by now.

~!~

Soul cut the ignition to his bike and quickly raced up to his apartment door before fumbling with his keys. He wasn't so much upset that Maka messed with his hair, it was more the fact that she let him go out with mini pig-tails.

He finally grabbed the right key and unlocked the door. Soul Hesitated turning the knob and busting through the door. He didn't know why, he just didn't have a good feeling about it seeing as Maka had everyone over. What else was he to do though?

Soul wrapped his hand around the door handle and he swears he heard a stampede approach. As he pulled the door open he was met with flashes of light from every which way.

"Ms. Evans! Ms. Evans! Over here!"

"Can we get a quick interview Ms. Evans!"

"Ms. Evans what it's like being so fabulous?!"

He counted 7 cameras including Blair who thought she was being sneaky taking pictures while in her cat form. It wouldn't take long to slice up a few phones. He thought about it for a moment before contemplating the consequences.

"Tch. Yeah yeah. Real funny guys. You're all so hilarious. You got me real good this time. Now if you can all quietly leave while Maka and I talk this over I'll let you leave with your arms still attached to your body. How about that?" Soul proposed with a smile that clearly didn't match his tone. It creeped the group out more than anything. They'd never seen Soul smile and actually look happy doing it. They all agreed to leave before anything weird happened.

All of whom was left was Soul, Maka and Blair. For some reason she thought this was her business. It didn't really bother Soul, she'd seen him in worse. He'd rather not recall the times Maka had him dress up with her in full on Gryffindor robes for Halloween one year.

"So what did I do this time?" He had to ask. She was just standing there with this stupid smile on her face like nothing was wrong.

"What did you do? Oh Ms. Evans, what makes you think you did anything at all? In fact you should probably make sure you do something next time. That is, unless you like looking like that. Actually, I'm sure Blair over there can help you with something a little more permanent if you'd like. She's good with spells. You know, only if you're into that kind of stuff. I won't judge you Soul."

Maka gave him a good look up and down before taking one last picture with his cute little white pigtails. She was definitely going to enjoy this as much as possible.

"Don't worry about all the other pictures taken earlier, I already told the girls to delete them. But I'm saving this one just in case I get the sudden urge to share this all over the internet and show all those people who DeathScythe42 really is. Got it?" Maka threatened while getting another glance of her dirty work. She had to admit she was a better hair stylist than she gave herself credit for.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

Maka quickly turned on heel and made a bolt for his room and locked herself in.

"Dammit Maka don't you dare! What do you want from me? Please please please don't do it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I swear I don't even know what I did!"

"Too late Ms. Evans! I hope you enjoy playing with your joystick. 'Cause once this gets out you'll be a legend at school!"

"I swear to God I'll break this door down Maka!" He threatened.

"Have fun with that one, this is your room Soulita!" Maka retorted with a chuckle.

"You evil son of a-. Well you know what? That's also my bed in there. So unless you plan on letting me sleep in your room tonight you're gonna have to open up!"

There was a moment of silence where Soul was expecting a clever comeback that never came. Instead he heard the lock on his door turn. If this was her way of playing a practical joke, he wasn't buying it. He stood outside the door instead, waiting for Maka to speak up.

"Aren't you coming in Ms. Evans?" She taunted from the other side. And that was where his patience ran out. Soul Busted through the door and his quiet rage quickly turned into an odd lust.

He didn't know what to expect but he didn't expect Maka to be on his bed in nothing but her bra and panties. His face started to twitch from the shock. He began to fumble with his words as he tried to question his roommate on what the in the fuck was going on. Was she mad at him? Or was that just some ploy?

"M...Maka? What's going on?" He figured he had to ask while he tried hiding the tightening in his shorts.

"Oh nothing's going on. I just thought that Ms. Evans happened to look especially cute and that maybe she could show me a few things about how to use a joystick. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Oh she was good. She was real good. Soul quickly locked the door behind him. He wasn't sure how long Maka's been hiding this kink, but he had to admit that he liked it.

"Oh, don't you worry Maka." Soul quickly glided over to his bed and crept on his Meister.

"I'll teach you all you need to know about joysticks."

* * *

Been a while since I wrote...this was inspired by a drawing that Jeb/Vic did for me for my birthday a couple years back _ Better late than never. Oh well. THANK YOU VIC!


End file.
